


Takin' the times that we met

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Photographer!Takao, Pianist!Midorima, future!Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y desde que dejaron de ser aquellos adolescentes jugando a ser los mejores y se volvieron esos adultos responsables, solo les queda la esperanza de encontrarse para hablar de todo y nada.





	

Es de conocimiento público que a Takao no le gusta la música clásica (siempre que le invitan a un recital de este tipo, él se niega a ir para no incomodar a los presentes después por si se llegase a quedar dormido), y, aun así, se encuentra al final del auditorio vistiendo un elegante traje mientras piensa (porque vaya que lo hace) en que necesita un cigarrillo o una taza de café con una terrible urgencia porque: « _Es demasiado aburrido estar aquí»._

Y Kazunari se pregunta (como por décimo quinta vez desde que llegó a la sala) la razón por la que se vio arrastrado -de nueva cuenta- por la insistencia de su hermana menor y de Tatsuya para asistir a uno de esos (desagradables, en su opinión, claro está) recitales; aunque tampoco puede culparles por completo porque, y aunque quiera negarlo todo lo que quiera, le gusta la forma en la que Midorima le da vida a esas notas (y le duele un poco el ver que el peliverde lleva todos sus dedos vendados, porque muy seguramente, Shintarō se ha negado a ir al médico para seguir ensayando por incontables horas).

—Un día de estos te vas a quedar sin manos, Shin-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**「** **_T_** _a_ **k** _i_ **n’ th** _e_ **t** _i_ **m** _e_ **s th** _a_ **t w** _e_ **m** _e_ **t** **」**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazunari suspira cansado, ha logrado librarse de Shizuko [1] y Tatsuya por un momento que piensa aprovechar para mejor regresar a su piso y dormir un día completo, aunque primero piensa en conseguir algo que le ayuda a espabilar porque necesita estar consciente para no perderse en la inmensidad de Tokio, y parece ser que, para su desgracia, la tienda de conveniencia más cercana está casi tan lejos como la estación de trenes.

Y de no ser porque en verdad está demasiado cansado, su grito de frustración podría escucharse a cuatro cuadras a la redonda.

(Maldita sea su suerte, maldito el momento en el que terminó por ceder a las exigencias de esos dos que saben llevarlo a su límite).

Aunque algo bueno ha sacado de ese día, pues ha logrado ver a Midorima mover sus dedos de forma tan elegante sobre las teclas del piano para producir melodías tan excelsas que son capaces de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él a niveles iguales. Y Kazunari recuerda esos días en los que podía quedarse dormido bajo la ventana del salón de música mientras Shin-chan (el mismo Shin-chan que conoce desde el Instituto y al que considera una de las personas más importantes en su vida) pasaba las horas tocando el piano con total parsimonia que parecía no darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado dormido.

Una ligera sonrisa se hace presente en sus labios al recordar esos días ahora tan lejanos, pues han pasado casi 10 años, y ambos han hecho sus vidas por separado.

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The time that we met at first  
and the time that we met at the last._

_._

Takao recuerda perfectamente el día en el que conoció a Midorima. No fue agradable sentir la rabia desgarrarle la garganta, tampoco sentir la frustración crecer en su pecho, como tampoco fue agradable el sabor salado de sus lágrimas al saber que su equipo había perdido contra aquellos _monstruos_ que parecían más jugar y competir entre ellos que tomar a su equipo en serio.

¿Era doloroso? Claro que lo era, demasiado.

Pero ese día decidió ir a Shutoku para vencer a aquel que sin ningún esfuerzo había derrotado a cinco chicos más de su misma edad.

Vaya ironía que es la vida, pues sería meses después que se volvería compañero de aquel al que juro vencer algún día.

.

Kazunari suelta una leve carcajada al recordar la expresión que puso ese día, y siente como los dedos de sus manos se empiezan a entumir por la temperatura cada vez más baja de Tokio.

Parece que va a nevar pronto, así que lo mejor sería apurarse a llegar a la estación de trenes (y decirle adiós a un vaso de café caliente recién salido de la máquina, o de un cigarrillo para contaminar un poco más sus pulmones, y olvidarse de que tuvo un día demasiado largo).

.

.

Y el camino se le hace terriblemente eterno a Takao, y no sabe si es por el cansancio, o porque ya no está tan acostumbrado a las siempre atiborradas calles tokiotas.

—Ah… Me estoy haciendo viejo —murmura el azabache continuando con su camino, apurando un poco el paso y tratando de calentar sus manos que le empiezan a punzar por el frío.

Su celular suena cuando lleva casi media hora caminando y está a unas diez cuadras más de llegar a la estación, Kazunari supone que es su hermana molesta por dejarle sola con el ser malvado mejor conocido como Himuro, pero se sorprende al ver un número desconocido en la pantalla cuando (y después de tres llamadas perdidas) decide revisar su móvil.

La curiosidad es realmente mucha, pero en su experiencia como periodista ha visto que a veces no es bueno responder a las llamadas de números desconocidos, y no es hasta que recibe un mensaje demasiado corto que decide responder (muy a pesar de que no quiere -ni debería- hacerlo).

_«Contesta de una vez, Bakao»._

Kazunari sabe que solo una persona en la vida tiene permitido decirle de esa forma.

(En verdad no quiere contestar).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

Al día siguiente se ve obligado a ir a una cafetería que no tiene mucho que abrió, y Kazunari se maldice internamente por haber aceptado (o más bien, se vio obligado a aceptar el verse con Shintarō después de responder a su celular la noche anterior) esa cita. Por lo menos va a poder conseguir la taza de café que necesita para ser feliz de una _maldita_ vez y dejar su cara de odio infinito por todo el mundo.

.

Sentado en una mesa al fondo se encuentra el peliverde, y aunque sigue siendo el mismo, Takao le encuentra más maduro (y por fin arregló el problema con su _horrible_ peinado, pues Midorima ahora tiene el cabello un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vio y un corte más moderno y acorde a su rostro), y sus gafas ahora son más grandes y Kazunari no sabe si alguien le ayudó a verse más acorde a su edad o con el tiempo aprendió a hacerse un favor para no verse tan _ñoño_ (aunque tampoco es como que en su adolescencia Shintarō no supiera verse bien, pero Kazunari no lograba vislumbrar del todo la belleza que su entonces compañero tenía y lograba enloquecer a las chicas), aunque la costumbre de vendarse los dedos no la ha perdido, aunque el azabache supone que es porque Midorima siempre ha sido un terco que no acepta que debe recibir atención médica cuando sus dedos inflaman por la cantidad tan exagerada que pasa ensayando con el piano (porque ahora no solo venda los dedos de su mano izquierda, sino que se ve obligado a vendar los de ambas manos para amortiguar un poco el dolor que la tendinitis le provoca).

—Un día de estos se te van a caer los dedos —menciona Kazunari una vez que toma asiento frente al peliverde, y aunque siempre le ha dicho lo mismo (o por lo menos desde que ambos asistían todavía a Shutoku), Midorima parece ignorarle.

—Tú también te ves bien después de tantos años —responde Midorima que ha ignorado (como de costumbre) el comentario.

—Claro, claro. Estas ojeras son el último grito de la moda en Londres —menciona Kazunari con sarcasmo, sabiendo perfectamente que su estado es todo menos verse bien por las largas jornadas de trabajo y el fastidioso _jet lag_ [2] que tardará todavía un par de días más en desaparecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**.**

La conversación que sostienen es larga, tanto que Kazunari se toma tres tazas de café americano y Midorima únicamente le observa.

Hablan de todo y nada la vez, y parece ser algo normal cuando llevan cerca de cinco años sin saber uno del otro realmente, pues Kazunari aceptó irse a Inglaterra para trabajar como fotógrafo para una importante revista, y Midorima se ha dedicado a viajar por todo el mundo para deleitar a todos con la forma tan profesional y elegante en la que toca el piano.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? —cuestiona Takao cuando la mesera le lleva su cuarta taza de café.

—De nada realmente, solo quería saber si te sigue pareciendo aburrida la música clásica.

—¿Necesito responder? —pregunta el azabache.

—No realmente.

.

.

Y así como se encontraron por capricho del peliverde, su pequeña reunión termina.

A Takao no le extraña que sea Midorima quien decida irse primero, pues debe de estar bastante ocupado entre sus ensayos y las fechas que tiene programadas en uno de los Auditorios más importantes de Tokio.

—Insisto en que te vas a quedar sin manos un día de estos —es lo único que alcanza a mencionar Takao antes de que Midorima desaparezca de la cafetería y se pierda en el mar de gente que siempre ronda por las calles de Tokio.

.

Media hora más tarde Kazunari recibe un mensaje a su celular.

_«Deberías venir mañana a verme, es la última presentación que voy a dar»._

Takao chasquea la lengua algo molesto.

—Idiota.

Pero sabe que de todas formas terminará yendo porque (y aunque quiera negarlo), le gusta escuchar el piano de _Shin-chan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

**.**

Y nuevamente se ve atrapado entre toda la gente vistiendo de manera elegante mientras él usa un traje y una corbata que le hace sentir asfixiado.

El sonido en la sala le parece un tanto molesto (y permite que su mente se relaje tanto que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento), pero a la vez le recuerda a esos días en los que podía pasar horas metido en la Sala de Música, escuchando a Midorima tocar el piano de esa forma tan propia que le hace sentir mejor.

.

Por algunos momentos, Kazunari puede recordar esos días en los que se quedaba dormido acompañando a _Shin-chan_ y en dónde eran solo ellos dos sin el temor a nada, queriendo conquistar el mundo con sus sueños infantiles y creciendo como los adultos que serían pronto.

Recordando aquellos días en los que saber el uno del otro era algo normal, y comparándolo con su presente en dónde no han intercambiado sus números porque no saben si se volverán a ver, o si esa es la última vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**.**

Desgraciadamente para Kazunari, ese día fue la primera y la última vez que se verían de nuevo.

O al menos, en los últimos tres años.

Pero la esperanza de poder platicar de todo y nada de nuevo sigue presente, junto a todas aquellas veces en las que pudieron hacer lo mismo.

Desde que eran simples adolescentes jugando a ser los mejores, hasta ahora que son adultos y tener comunicación el uno con el otro es demasiado complicado.

.

_«Deberías venir a verme, voy a presentarme en Londres mañana»._

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Shizuko se escribe con los kanjis para "Tranquilidad/Calma" (Shizu) y "Niño" (Ko). Elegí este nombre para la hermana de Takao porque, siendo Kazunari un tanto hiperactivo, le queda bien pues la imagino como una chica tranquila (al estilo Kuroko).
> 
> [2]: La tendinitis es la inflamación de los tendones al someterlos a largas jornadas de trabajo sin descansar, y es una enfermedad recurrente entre los músicos, sobre todo en los pianistas. Y esto puede derivar en la perdida de movilidad si no se trata a tiempo.


End file.
